User blog:Forrestib/CCT Information Analysis
I'd like to talk for a moment about the massive tower we saw in the latest episode. Since the existence of Winter Schnee has already been done to death by other blogs, I'll be talking about everything in the CCT scene EXCEPT Weiss' family and upbringing. Let's begin. Firstly, we learn some history. Atlas created the towers in every kingdom after the great war so that the kingdoms could communicate with each other. This is interesting for a few reasons. Firstly, it gives us an idea of just how young the world of Remnant that we know really is. If the great war mentioned by Weiss is the same war as the war Jaune's great great grandfather fought in, that means even if humans have kids as late as in their 50s, we're still talking about a world that has only had intercontinental communication for 200 years. That still means they're technologically older than us, but not by as much as some might have expected, especially considering that they already have artificially intelligent indistinguishably human androids. Another interesting thing to note is that it seems Atlas might be the world leader in science, being the ones to create the towers and also the headquarters of the SDC, as well as something of a military superpower from what we've seen. Also, the way Weiss phrased that line about the war makes me suspect that the great war was a conflict between the four kingdoms. If I'm right, that means the humans have had the Grimm mostly under control for several hundred years now. That means they're basically doomed to underestimate some upcoming massive influx of Grimm, similar to BSG or AoT or Dragon Age or a dozen other things I don't feel like listing right now. Now we get inside the building. Here we learn something very interesting about Weiss. She's more polite with computers than she is with people. She says Please to the elevator and she says Thank You to the holographic receptionist. Have we ever seen her treat a human with that much respect? The only times I can think of, she was apologizing to them for being a cold prick. It makes me wonder if she'll get along with Penny better now that the secret is out. My guess would be not, since I think the reason she likes computers is because, unlike people, they don't question her superiority or authority. Am I the only one dissapointed we didn't get a joke about bad vocal recognition software? It would have been really funny if Weiss had had to repeat which floor she wanted to go to three times before the elevator got it right. "No! I said the communications room!", "Sub-basement confirmed. Have a nice day, Miss Schnee." We also get a brief glimpse of another student from Signal. I doubt this is anyone important. They probably just used Signal because it was a name that they already had that people would recognize. The interesting thing to me here is that the girl is talking to her mother. Is her mother a teacher or a student? If the combat schools accepted older students then that would make Cinder's infiltration a lot more believable. Now we get to Weiss' call. As another blog already pointed out, the woman Weiss talks to is in the Volume 2 intro alongside Penny and Ironwood, guarded by the new Elysian Knights. It makes me wonder just how closely Ironwood works with the SDC, and how Weiss will handle that if they have to go against Ironwood in the future. I also have a security complaint for the SDC. In a world with holographic streetlights, how difficult would it be for someone who stole Weiss' Scroll to forge her likeness on Skype? We know she's famous since Blake recognized her. If I stole her Scroll and then got my hands on an at all decent holographic projector, I could instantly get access to all the SDC's classified files? The woman on the other end didn't even ask for a reason or a codeword or anything. If she had they could have reused the RVB joke "Codeword: Codeword". And I guess that's it for now. I hope some of you found my opinions interesting. You can go ahead and shoot everything I just said full of holes now. That's fine. I don't mind. I like to know when I'm wrong. Thanks for reading. I might be back next week if there's something I want to say that hasn't already been said. Category:Blog posts